


Happy Janeway

by Querion



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Here`s a challenge for you. Can you say why Janeway has that look on her face? Bonus points for the correct season and episode name ;)Let me know in the comments section, oh and a kudos will also be nice :)





	Happy Janeway

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the poor lighting of the gif. I made it last night (in the dead of night) ha ha!


End file.
